


The 10 commandments

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aseret HaDibrot | The Ten Commandments (Abrahamic Religions), Blasphemy, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Collection of one shots/drabbles, completely stand alone. The common thing is the pairings and that they are all inspired by the commandments.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 11
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. Thou shall not have any strange Gods before me

**Author's Note:**

> For the COWT challenge, M3 mission: the ten commandments.

Aziraphale slowly kissed his way down Crowley's body, his lips finding every pleasure point, they knew each other's bodies so well at that point, he could find them blindfolded. 

Crowley was spread like an offering on satin black sheets, his skin made a nice contrast with the bed, making him stand out, proud and beautiful. Aziraphale was so in love with him, his heart seemed to be almost bursting with happiness. 

"I love you dear" he whispered against his neck, holding him close, their efforts were straining against each other. One of Aziraphale's hands was working three fingers inside the demon. 

"I'm ready, please" 

"Anything you want" said the angel, pressing a kiss on his lover's lips before lifting his hips and pressing inside him slowly. They both groaned at the penetration. 

Crowley tried to push up his hips to make him move, and Aziraphale complied. He kept worshipping sweet nothings to him, holding him close to his chest while he fucked him faster and faster, trying to get them both there. The angel's hands kept roaming the other's body, worshipping him like a God, caressing him, holding him and praising him. 

"I love you more than anything in this world or the other" he groaned while they both came hard. 

Crowley was still panting but he caressed the angel's cheek with a small smile. "You shouldn't talk like that, you know? I'm still a demon. I'm not... You can't love me more than... Her..." 

"I don't care. I can and I do, fuck the consequences!" 

The demon laughed at the swear word. "I'm such a bad influence" 

"Don't give yourself all of this credit. It's the TV's fault" 

"And who have you a TV?" 

"Shut up!" 

They laughed together. "I also love you more than anything" confessed the demon. 

"Good... Good" was the simple answer, and it was enough.


	2. Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain

"Oh my God! Yes! Right there Crowley!" 

"Here?" 

"Yes, that's so good! That's the spot" 

Crowley muffled his laughter at the angel's loud moans, while he gently scratched his back, right between the two white fluffy wings, where is was absolutely impossible to reach. 

They had started grooming each other's wings a while ago, but it was actually the first time that the angel was moaning quite like that. Crowley wished they were said in a completely different seeing though. He knew the angel was saying them without imagining the way they would affect him. 

The act of grooming was not particularly erotic per se, but this time it was different. 

"God, God... That feels so good!" Moaned the angel spreading his wings even more. 

"Yeah, I don't think She has anything to do with this. She did make this point unreachable on your own"

"Crowley. I feel weird"

"What do you feel? I hope She is not pissed because you said Her name right now"

"Don't think so. I kinda feel the need to make an Effort" the demon was sure the angel was blushing even if he could not see his face at the moment.

"Mmmh that good? Who's going to stop you? I won't" he pressed his own Effort to the angel's thigh to show his interest.Pitt The angel moaned again, making him twitch.

"Why didn't you say sooner?" he concertated and then moaned again, hips rubbing his newly made Effort to the bed he was spread on.

"Now, that's better, now you are moaning for the right reasons" Crowley leant over the angel's back and reached under him to take hold of his erection while he ground against the other man's ass.

"Crowley... God! Shut up and fuck me!"

The demon didn't need him to repeat it. He got a move on and did as told. 


	3. Remember to keep holy the Sabbath day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW rating Gen

For entities like them, the days were all the same, they never cared about Sundays, Saturdays or whatever. They just did what they wanted, when they wanted to do it. Moreso, since he had the bookshop, Aziraphale had decided that, to dissuade any potential buyer, he would open whenever he liked. He would not mind if it was the weekend or any other day, he would just decide on the moment if he wanted to open or not. 

For some untold reason, Crowley loved to sprawl in his shop during the weekends. Considering that, talking with the demon, was a nice way to spend the time, Aziraphale let him stay and always kept the shop open during those days. After all, there was not a real reason to stay closed, it was not like he would actually work and it was not like She cared if he worked or not on those days. 

As always, the cultures made stuff up and said it was Her saying. It obviously was not. They just wanted a rest day to do what they liked or have excuses to pray, hoping to get soemthing from Her even if it was highly unlikely. 

The angel just did what he liked and, if that happened to be staying in and chatting with a demon, then that was it. If he wanted to work, he'd do it, if he wanted to do some heavenly duty he would. He had no timeframe for anything. It was just another day for him. Just another day on his beloved Earth, with his beloved demon friend. And that was going to always be like that, for all infinity and beyond, always. 


	4. Honor thy father and mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating teen for this chapter (mild violence implied)

"Fuck you!" yelled the angel at the sky even if he knew perfectly well She was not actually in the sky. He still decided to shout at her from below. "I'm not going to let you do this again. This is wrong and I don't fucking care if you throw me in Hell for this. I'll gladly fall for him. I already fell in love. You can't do this. It's not fair. I just realized my feelings for him. You cannot say it's wrong. I'm sure you don't even CARE! We never see, you, never hear from you, nothing, not a sign, nothing. I'm going to Hell, I'm going to get him and take him back to Earth and you won't be able to stop me"

That said, he turned around and entered Hell, the force that was keeping him out, suddenly useless against his fury. He smote every single demon on his path, fury burning in his eyes, heavenly light surrounding him and protecting him. He was not going to do as told. He didn't care that She was his mother, his creator, he HAD to do this. He loved Crowley, and Lord Beelzebub was keeping him prisoner, trying to kill him for insubordination, AGAIN! 

It didn't take long for him to reach the cell Crowley was locked into. He was hanging from the ceiling from chains, his corporation bruised and bloody. His wings were out, some feathers obviously missing. Aziraphale got closer and healed him with a miracle, uncaring of the rules he was breaking. He freed the demon and took hold of him, picking him up bridal style. No one dared stop him in his fury. Crowley was HIS and he would take care of him. They would never have the chance to get at him again. 

Leaving Hell, he made a rude gesture to the sky. 


	5. Thou shalt not kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating Teen (talks of killing and there's gay kissing)

Angels should not kill. Well, nobody should kill, but angels even less. But, thinking about it, angels killed all the time, or used to. The epic battles told to every angel from creation, told about the big battles there were between angels and how many demons they managed to kill in them. Aziraphale had managed to never participate in any war, but he realized, with Chagrin, he HAD killed, even if indirectly. That caused him to have a panic attack while he was eating his Crepes in Paris with Crowley, they had taken them away to were Crowley was staying to have some privacy. 

He just condamned a man to death in his place when he had escaped the prison with Crowley. That said, it was not a very good man, not a great loss for Humanity AND it was kind of self defence. He also was not the direct killer, that did not help his despair though. He had been the cause of death for that man, there was nothing he could do for him now. The worst thing was, he didn't feel regret for the man's death, he was just happy to eat his Crepes and to see Crowley again. 

The demon hugged him as soon as he started hyperventilating, holding him close, worried. 

"What's wrong now? Angel?" 

"I'm such a bad angel, I condemned that man to death out there" 

"Now you are thinking about it?" 

"I... I can't believe I did that"

"It was the only way. He was not a good person anyway. You are not a bad angel, you are the best there is. Do you think that any of the other angels would have even though back to him? I'll answer that, no" 

Aziraphale tried breathing normally and managed, he lifted his head and smiled at his demon, he pressed his lips against his in a soft kiss and held him close. 

"Thanks you dear" 

"If I get a kiss for it... anytime" 


	6. Thou shalt not commit adultery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature for talks of sex

The servants were talking about Nanny Astoreth's husband, they were real gossips, the problem was, Aziraphale was within hearshot, and freezed in shock. Crowley was married? That was news. He thought about the night before, when they had had pretty steaming sex or, the way the angel thought about it, had made ardent love. Did he have sex with a married woman, demon, man? Whatever! 

He went back to the cottage they had given him as gardner, knowing she would join him soon, and started trying to understand. Why hadn't he told him? Did he fall in love with a human and married him? Was it another demon posing as a human? An angel? He had millions of questions in his head and wanted to ask them as soon as possible, he needed answers! 

He did not approve of adultery of any form, he hated to think he was involved in it. 

When Crowley arrived and disposed of his nanny attire, he stared at him, the hickey he had concealed with his collar blouse was now visible with the t - shirt he was wearing and made him think back to the previous night. Would the demon be unfaitful if he really was married? 

"What's wrong angel?" asked the demon, coming closer for a kiss, Aziraphale kissed him back, distractedly.

"The servants were talking about you having an husband. Do you?" Crowley blinked at him and started laughing, hard. "What did I say wrong now?" 

"Oh angel, the servants were talking about you"

"Me?"

"Obviously. Everyone thinks we are married here, even Warlock" 

"He's just four!" 

"And pretty smart for his age" 

Aziraphale blushed at that. "I... I though..." 

"Were you jelous?"

"Yes... no... I just... I don't know. I don't like adultery" 

"Oh no! Angel, this is just us. never been with another" 

"Do you promise" 

"On my heart"


	7. Thou shalt not steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen

"Hey angel! How's it going? Is that a new book?" said Crowley sauntering in the bookshop with a smirk. 

"Yes! I really wanted this. It's almost unfindable! I talked about it with you a few days ago" 

"Oh, right! The one that the owner didn't want to sell. How did you get it?" At that, Aziraphale blushed red and muttered something incomprehensible. "What? Couldn't understand" 

"I said... I could have, maybe, used a small miracle to entice him to give me the book... for free" 

"You stole it" 

"No, I... I asked him" 

"And he said no, so you stole it, admit it" Crowley was grinning, his perfect little angel making a mess for one of his beloved books. 

"Yeah, I stole it. But it was for a good cause! This book needs care and love and it has never received any, not for real. So I decided to fix it and care for it. It's more than it could ever wish for" 

"Still stole it" said the demon with a small smile at his angry face. "That's the facts angel" 

"And what will you do to punish me then?" 

"Really? Do you want to do that? I think, I could spank you" Aziraphale moaned and vigorously nodded his head.


	8. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen

They were going to see if it worked, Aziraphale tried to seem calm, but, inside, he was really worried. He was in Hell, in Crowley's body, and was going to be interrogated and, possibly, killed. He was not used to lying to people, he hoped he could fool them. They didn't even let him have a fair trial, a bunch of demons told lies about Crowley and then Lord Beelzebub, told him to jump in the holy water tub. He did. Nothing happened. Their lie was working. 

"Can I have a towel?" he boldly asked his superior, Michael, everyone was terrified of him, wondering what he was. He was still himself, but he was lying, for a good cause though. He wondered how couldn't they notice by watching him, probably because he really knew Crowley and his mannerisms well, while they never paid much attention to him. 

He left Hell and went to the meeting point, waiting. He had dried up and, soon, he was back in his body. It felt good to have lied for once, to have fooled the demons and escaped and helped Crowley escape. They kept holding hands even after exchanging bodies again, they liked it. 


	9. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen

Aziraphale was jealous, he was watching Anathema and Newt and he was jealous. It was kind of weird, what was he even jelous about? Did he desire Anathema? She was a nice girl after all, a powerful witch... No. She was married to Newt, the descendant of Adultery Pulsifer, it would be weird to desire his wife. But he was still jelous. 

"Why do I feel like this?" 

"How is that?" asked Crowley, they were at the party post wedding and everyone was eating and having fun, everyone but Crowley and, surprisingly, Aziraphale. 

"I'm jealous of them. I thought that maybe I liked Anathema? But that feels weird, I'd never desire someone else's wife. They are our friends... but... I don't know" 

"Maybe you are envying them? You could want what they have, not one of them"

"Do you think I want to get married? And who would I marry? I'm an angel..." 

"Right, stupid, that... maybe you just want a love like theirs?" 

"They met less than a year ago and are already getting married, I don't know how strong their love could be" 

"But you want love" 

"I don't... I don't want to be alone" 

"You are not alone angel, you have me, always!" 

"It's not the same... can it be though?" 

"I thought you would never ask" 


	10. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen

"I really want that book" 

"You can't have it! It's not yours and the guy won't sell it to you. It's something he cares about" 

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me to steal it or something? You should be tempting me to sin..." 

"I... I think I'm going soft. It's your influence..." 

"So, I should go there and steal it, right?" 

"I really don't know how to answer that. But I know you'd feel guilty if you actually steal it, and I don't want to see you moping and worrying. Maybe you should offer him more money" 

"I tried, he doesn't want money, he wants the book" 

"Then you should leave it to him maybe?" 

"It's a first edition! One of the few I don't have..." 

"Yeah... you sound like a child whining to get what he wants" 

"What are you implying?" 

"That you should shut up angel and leave the poor man alone. You know you won't get the book, let it go. It's futile" 

"But..." 

"No more buts now!" 

"All right, all right. I won't steal it, I'll just... love it from afar" 

"Really? It's just a fucking book!" 

"Are you jealous of a book?" 

"Maybe" 

"Idiot" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
